


A Broken-Winged Bird

by mikaylalwrites



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Gellert Grindelwald, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Autistic Newt Scamander, Baker Jacob Kowalski, But no, But we'll get there, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Demons, Fallen Angels, Half Angels, Hellhounds, I'm Sorry, Leta Lestrange Lives, Light Angst, Miracles, Mortals, Multi, New York City, No Sex, Swordfighting, because I said so, because angels have swords, but no sexy times here, credence isn't quite happy, half demons, might be more cool mythical creatures, my sister really wanted this to be a spn crossover, newt breaking the rules, newt is a zoologist, sorry if that's what you came for, the goverment sucks, tina is a police officer, well i can be gory sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: One hundred years after the uprising of angels and demons against God and Satan, self-sufficient societies have been created. Angels prefer to hide while Demons cause chaos. Minimal contact is to be made with mortals or demons. The Council of Angels watches every angel's every move. The Council refuses to admit it but everyone can tell trouble is brewing.When Newt Scamander arrives in America to see the Council, he suspects something more than either the Council or his brother Theseus, are letting on. Then, Newt causes trouble in a bakery, prompting him and his newfound friends to take in a mortal. Despite the fear of going rogue, Newt refuses to take the mortal to the Council.Will Newt and his friends betray the Council? Or will they be entangled in something much worse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> guess who's back, back again. i got the idea for this fanfic during a creative writing class and thought it was a cool concept. the title is from a the langston hughes quote: "Hold fast to your dreams, for without them life is a broken winged bird that cannot fly." I thought this fit the concept of angels and the overall gist of the chapters soon to come.
> 
> feel free to leave any feedback and i hope you enjoy!

Typically, these sorts of affairs would be handled by mail. You would place the letter in the correct chute at the filing office, there would be a blinding flash of light, and it would be dropped into the hands of the right people. Newt had no such luck. His papers had been irreversibly and completely lost. He fidgeted with his case, containing a reprinted copy of his forms, signed in quadruple, and waited. He sighed. Why had his papers disappeared on a day such as this? If it were any other February morning, he would be in the lobby of Britain's branch of the Council of Angels. The passport tucked behind a pocket watch he kept inside his case and the American flag dangling too close to the ground in the hallway indicated this wasn't a typical February morning. 

Newt had been in this hallway, butt pressed uncomfortably into an oak wood bench for an hour at the very least. He didn't bother checking his pocket watch, it would only confirm how slow the Council was with their meetings. Newt couldn't help but wonder what had all branches of the Council here in the first place. He avoided asking questions to any one of the intimidating members of the security on his way in. It saved time and kept the guards’ staring to a minimum. Neither he nor them would have been delighted with a chat about the weather let alone confidential Council business. 

The door to his right opened with a wide swing. A slender young man, who Newt did not recognize, stepped out from the room where the Council meeting was being held. Newt stood. The young man looked at him with round, brown eyes. 

“Oh!” he exclaimed as if he had forgotten something. “Mister, uh-” 

“Scamander, Newt Scamander,” Newt said, once he realized what the young man's pause meant. 

“Right,” said the young man. “Mister Scamander, the Council will see you momentarily.” The young man hurried back into the meeting room and shut the door behind him with an unceremonious slam. He returned after a moment and beckoned for Newt to come in. 

Newt walked in staring at the floor. The plain blue carpet didn't make for much of an interesting sight so he looked up at the crowd above him. All one hundred members of the Council stared at him with judgement in the eyes. Newt cleared his throat. The man closest to him, a man Newt knew quite well began to speak. 

“Mr. Scamander,” the man said in a loud, yet shrill voice. “Why are you wasting our time?” 

“I received a summons,” Newt said, then added, “Mr. Burke, sir.” He lifted up a golden feather, then waved it. 

In a voice matching the man in front of Newt, the feather said: 

_Dear Mr. Newton Scamander,_

_Your community service forms, proof of employment, and other important documents were not received for the previous year on December 1st, as is required. Since you have made no attempt to contact the Department of Community Affairs in the past 33 days, you are hereby summoned to appear before the council. We will be expecting you February 1st at exactly 11:11 sharp._

__

_With all due respect,_

__

_Thomas Burke,_  
_Councillor for the Council of Angels,_  
_British Branch_

With that, Newt placed the feather back into his case. He looked into the crowd of members of the Council, laid eyes upon his brother, and snapped his attention back to Mr. Burke. 

“You appear before this Council on suspicion of an evasion of documents?” Mr. Burke asked. 

“I think so." 

“Why were your documents not submitted on December the first as required?” asked Mr. Burke. 

“I submitted my documents months ago,” Newt said. 

“If that's so, why weren't they received?” Mr. Burke asked with a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone. 

"I don't know," he replied, honestly. How could he possibly know what happened to his letter after he sent it? Mr. Burke looked displeased with his answer nonetheless. "I suppose they got lost in the post." He raised his case up to eye level. "I brought another copy with me, just in case." 

The young man from earlier circled around Newt and relieved him of his case. His gelled locks were a hair more sweaty than they had been earlier. After a loud cough from one of the council members, the young man opened the case. 

"The papers are here, sir," he said in a small voice. He lifted them out of the case and into the air for good measure. 

"Good," said Mr. Burke hastily. "Your papers will be thoroughly read for discrepancies. You will receive a letter by post either clearing you or summoning you to the British council office for detainment. That will be all, Mr. Scamander." 

Newt stood in the center of the room completely aghast. That was much quicker than expected. He looked over to his case, which was being taken into another room by the young man with the round, brown eyes. 

"My case-" Newt interrupted before the winged gavels banged against each council members' desk to adjourn the meeting. "What about my case? When will I get it back?" 

Mr. Burke turned around from where he was getting up to leave and gave Newt an impartial glance. 

"Your case will be returned to you when its contents are reviewed," he said dully. "Will that be all?" He didn't pause for Newt's reply before waving a hand. The winged gavels banged in unison. With a flash then a flap of their wings, the council members disappeared from the room. Even the young man who had greeted him at the door was nowhere to be found. Stifling a grumble, Newt exited the meeting room. He was completely unable to return home as planned. Hopefully he would be able to find some lodging for the night. 

Newt walked into the hallway and past the waiting guards. If it weren't strictly forbidden, he would have considered flying home. He hurried through the packed lobby and out into the chilly February air. The American office of the Council of Angels faded away behind him. In its place was a plain brick wall. Newt around the cramped alley that served as a hiding place for Angel Affairs. It was dark, gloomy, and unappealing. He left as quickly as he could without drawing attention. Newt stared out into the busy streets of New York. Cars sped this way and that without much organization and workers hurried about the streets avoiding casual conversation with one another. If it weren't so crowded and didn't have such disagreeable laws, Newt could like it here. 

He slipped into and blended in amongst the crowd. He looked around at the skyscraping apartments, banks, and small businesses. The distractions caused him to slam face first into another passerby. His face throbbed and turned red, partly due to pain, partly due to sheer embarrassment. He glanced up to see who he had run into. A woman around his age with short dark hair and a long coat looked down towards the sewer grate below them, where her hot dog was laying in muddy water. 

"I'm terribly sorry," said Newt, hurriedly. "I was looking for somewhere to stay and I got distracted. I can get you a new one, if you'd like." 

The woman waved him off with a shake of her head. "Don't worry about it." 

Out of the corner of his eye, Newt spotted a small bakery. He was in need of a place to stay and a sweet couldn't hurt. 

"That's a nice bakery," Newt said, pointing a finger to a small shop with golden lettering on the window. "I think I'd fancy something sweet right about now. Wouldn't you?" 

The woman glanced in the direction Newt was pointing. She guessed a donut or two couldn't hurt, could it? She didn't have to be in the office for another hour and people didn't go around offering to buy her desserts. So when Newt looked both ways and scurried across the busy road way, she followed him. 

Once Newt and his new companion crossed the road, the smell of baked goods filled the air. It was a heavenly smell and quite possibly the most enticing thing Newt had encountered since arriving in New York. The door opened with a soft chime. Newt stepped in, followed by the woman behind him. The bakery had a wide array of imaginative baked goods. Aromas of orange, vanilla, chocolate, mint, and smells Newt couldn't quite place nipped at their noses and stomachs. The desserts came in all sorts of shapes Newt had never seen before, creatures that didn't exist. The natural, unnatural, and supernatural lined the shelves as delectable pastries. 

Newt's wandering eyes were interrupted by the arrival of a plump, dark haired man in an apron. He greeted Newt and the woman with a smile. 

"Welcome to Kowalski's. Can I help you with anything?" asked the man in the apron. Newt took one last look at the shelves lining the bakery. 

"Who came up with all of this?" asked the woman next to him, incredulously. 

"I did," the man in the apron said. "Jacob Kowalski." He outstretches a hand to Newt and the woman next to him. The woman takes it and shakes it lightly. 

"Tina Goldstein," she said, warmly. "Where did you get the idea for all this?" 

Jacob shrugged and said with a laugh, "I don't know! It just came to me. Maybe it was some fairytale I heard or something." He pointed to a lovely looking circular pastry behind the glass of his counter. "I think you'd like these. My grandma's recipe. You can't get anything like it anywhere else." 

Tina eyed the pastry Jacob pointed to. Newt watched as she nodded and told him that yes, she would like one. Newt fumbled in his pockets for money to pay for two pastries, one for him and one for her. He sighed as two slightly crumpled five pound notes slid into his hands. He'd never exchanged them for dollars. Newt wouldn't usually try his luck with money-related miracles. After all, the council of Angels watched every angel's every move. He couldn't risk being considered rogue. Weighing his options, he decided one conversion from pounds to dollars couldn't make him fall from grace. With an image in his mind, he placed his hands over the notes. Once the notes had shifted currency, he lifted his hand. When he looked up, both Tina and Jacob were watching him. Now that he hadn't accounted for. 

He cleared his throat and placed the two five dollar bills on the counter. The exchange hadn't been exact and he lost money but Newt didn't complain. Jacob kept an eye on him as he placed two pastries and paper napkins on the counter. Tina thanked him and the pair left the bakery but not before Newt did something else. Jacob nearly slipped as Newt and Tina opened the door. With a wave of his hand, Newt caught Jacob before he hit the floor. He lifted him back into the upright position with another wave of his hand. 

"Be a little bit more careful next time," Newt said as the door slammed shut behind him and Tina. Tina surveyed the area like a hawk before dragging Newt into an alley. With a clink, a sword appeared from behind her back. She stared at Newt with a mix of frustration and confusion. Newt lightly pushed away the edge of her blade. 

"Who are you?" asked Tina in a huff. 

"Newt Scamander," said Newt. "You aren't with the Council, are you?" 

"Luckily for you, I'm not. What were you thinking? What if he had shouted for help? Or if he had a weapon?" 

Newt rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think a baker would keep anything like that in his shop." 

Tina sighed. "Mr. Scamander, we can't make that mortal forget what he saw. It would make the us both rogues. Only the council can. I'm a police officer for mortals, not for angels but I can still take you and the mortal in as a concerned citizen." 

"You don't have to do that," said Newt. "I'm a zoologist, nothing dangerous. I just need a place to stay and I'll be out of your hair." 

"What about the mortal?" asked Tina, pointing back to the bakery. After a few moments without a response, Tina sighed. "Alright. I know somewhere you can stay but we're bringing the mortal. His memory still has to be erased by the Council." 

Newt and Tina tucked their pastries in the pockets of their coats and head back inside the bakery. Jacob had returned to his place in the kitchen. Tina put a finger to her lips and snuck behind the counter. Newt, unsure of what Tina's plan was, stood in front of the counter, waiting. There was a thud and Tina returned with a now disoriented Jacob. Newt's eyes widened. 

"Don't worry," said Tina. "He'll be alright. He's in a kind of trance. I usually only use this on victims of gunshot wounds. It helps ease the pain. It's similar to laughing gas." 

"And that won't make either of us rogue?" Newt asked carefully. 

Tina shook her head. "Trust me, I've done this before." Tina gave Jacob a light shove and the trio headed for the door. Tina leader the way, pushing Jacob along and Newt followed behind. 

The group arrived at a small apartment building. Newt stared at it as they approached. Tina swung out her arm to stop Newt in his tracks. 

"I'm not really supposed to bring men here," Tina said cautiously. "You'll have to be quiet." 

"I can find another place to stay," Newt offered. Tina shook her head and that was that. The three of them walked surreptitiously up the stairs, avoiding making a single stair creak. Towards the top, a floorboard cried with a loud squeak. The voice of Tina's landlady rang clear from the floor below, asking if she had any company. Tina lied, saying she was alone as usual. The landlady didn't seem suspicious. They headed up the final stair and into Tina's apartment. 

The apartment was small yet inviting. Newt looked around at the comfortable furnishings and the clothes hanging out to dry. Then the sight of another angel being in the apartment caught his eye. Newt was certain she was an angel. Her elegant bluebird-like wings were on full display and a heavenly glow circled her. Besides that, the woman wore a simple lightly colored silk nightgown that was hard to look away from. Newt coughed. 

"Put something on, Queenie," said Tina. Queenie pinned her wings to her back and shifted into her corporal form. She found a thin housecoat and wrapped it around her nightdress. Tina didn't seem entirely satisfied but she kept whatever she was thinking to herself. Jacob stood close to the door, stuck in an entirely new trance. 

"Teenie, who did you bring home?" Queenie asked incredulously. "I can't remember the last time you brought men home. Are they mortals?" 

"One is," said Tina, pointing at Jacob. "That's the baker from a few streets up He's in a trance. I don't know how soon he'll wake. And this, is Newt Scamander, a fellow angel. He's why the mortal is here. He performed miracles in the bakery." 

"Would you like something to eat?" Queenie asked Newt. 

"No, thank you," replied Newt. Queenie walked over to Jacob, who was still disoriented. She made an attempt to wake him. He didn't budge. 

"Oh well," she said. "I'll make something just in case he wakes up hungry." 

With that, Queenie went to work. The smells of a myriad of ingredients filled the air. Newt breathed in cinnamon and cloves, ginger and grapefruit. He sat in pleasant silence while Queenie baked in a cheerful glow. Tina sat at the table, pondering something Newt couldn't decipher.

Jacob awoke from his trance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over a week later, I'm updating this. I've never been very quick at updating and i can't start now. 
> 
> hope all of you enjoy!! I appreciated the love on the last chapter.

"Where..? Where am I?" Jacob asked, sleep still in his voice. His tone carried curiosity and a hint of fear. He snapped out of his drowsy daze at the sight of Newt. "You, you're the English guy from earlier. And you" -- He looked at Tina with a puzzled expression.-- "You were in my bakery too." His gaze travelled over to Queenie and he paused for a tad too long. "I've never seen you before." 

Jacob looked back over at Newt, his lips moving silently as if trying to remember something. "You stopped me from falling - right in mid-air. What are you, some kind of magician?" 

"I don't think that falls under a magician's capabilities," Newt said. "More of a wizard thing really." 

"You're a wizard?" Jacob wondered, incredulously. He turned to look at Tina and Queenie, the former of which was shooting Newt an annoyed glare. "You're wizards too?" Jacob paused. "I hit my head when I fell. This is all a dream. I'll wake up and-" 

"Not exactly," Newt interrupted. He ignored Tina's increasingly piercing gaze. If Newt were being honest, he didn't care what mortals knew or if an angel befriended one. Not that he'd ever admit it, not anywhere the council could hear anyway. "We're not wizards. We can't wave a wand and do anything we like." 

"Let's say this isn't a dream. What are you?" Jacob asked. 

Queenie stepped forward. "We're angels, honey." Tina sighed. 

"With wings and everything?" Jacob asked, quizzically. Queenie nodded.

"You've heard way too much," Tina interjected. She gave Newt and Queenie telling them to go along with her. 

"Right," Queenie said, trying to hide her frown. "We should be off to bed. Big day tomorrow." 

Once Newt and Jacob entered the room they would be staying in Jacob turned to Newt. 

"What does she mean big day tomorrow?" He asked. 

"They're taking you to The Council," Newt answered. 

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked, cautiously. 

"The Council has rather backwards laws on mortal relations. We aren't meant to be having this conversation. Your mind will be wiped if they take you to The Council. At least memory of the last twenty-four hours." 

"I won't remember any of this?" Jacob asked. "I don't want to forget." 

Newt took a seat at the edge of one of the beds. "Tina's being cautious. I wouldn't mind being rogue but most can't stand it. If we keep you around and The Council finds out, me, Tina, and Queenie are rogues." 

"What happens when you're a rogue?" asked Jacob. 

"You lose your wings, which we can't use anyway. You lose your sword, if you have one. No angel is allowed to talk to you, unless they want to join you. Since you're no longer an angel, The Council can kill you if they like. They usually don't but if they view you as a threat, you're good as gone," Newt explained. "That's the worst of it." 

"Oh." 

Jacob laid back in the bed provided for him. It sunk much like his mood had as his body weight shifted into it. The teasing smell of hot chocolate perked Jacob back up. New his quietly under his blanket as Queenie came into the room with a tray. Piping hot cocoa sat steaming on top. She placed a mug on the side of the night stand closest to Jacob then the night stand closest to Newt. Queenie bid them goodnight then Tina from the doorway after that. 

Jacob waited until his mug wasn't scorching to the touch to grab it with both hands. He took a long sniff. 

"Don't you just love hot chocolate?" asked Jacob before taking a swig of the sugary, warm liquid in his mug. 

"Not really, no," said Newt. Jacob shot Newt a quizzical look. 

"You don't like hot chocolate?" Jacob said slowly, processing every syllable with a hint of disbelief. "What kind of guy doesn't like hot chocolate?" 

"My sort I guess," Newt said with a shrug. "Never really liked chocolate." 

Jacob gulped his hot chocolate and moved Newt's mug closer to him. He mumbled something about Newt clearly not needing it as he did so. Newt pressed his head to a pillow while Jacob pondered how in the world Queenie's hot chocolate was better than any other hot chocolate he's ever had. Newt drifted off to sleep. 

After a particularly terrifying nightmare he couldn't recall, Newt woke with a start. The sun drifted through the window in a golden beam of light. The birds chirped as they danced gracefully across the windowsill. Maybe this morning would be a happy one. The lovely song the birds were singing was interrupted by a rumbling noise akin to a hibernating bear. 

Newt flopped over onto his side. He stared at his temporary roommate through the wisps of curls scattering his face. Jacob's chest rose then fell. After that, the noise returned like a slammed door in the middle of the night. A loud snore erupted from his mouth. Newt sat up and rubbed his eyes. That was as much sleep as he was likely to get. He tied his tie into a simple now and stepped into the floor. The wood floors creaked just loud enough for Newt to hear as his feet them. He shook his head to remove the hair from his eyes then stepped quietly out the door. That's when the clamoring of pans caught Newt's attention. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. His eyes darted to the kitchen, where Queenie was making breakfast. Tina sat quietly at the table drinking coffee. 

"Did I wake you?" Queenie asked. Her words were followed by a soft yawn. 

Newt shook his head. "No." 

"Do you Brits eat pancakes?" Queenie asked while flipping an American-style pancake in the pan in front of her. 

"Yes," said Newt. "But they're not like American pancakes. They're flatter, less puffy." Newt stared at the pancake in the pan then glanced over at the maple syrup on the table. "I'll just have eggs, thank you." 

"What you do put on a thin pancake?" Queenie wondered. 

"I like honey on them." 

Newt sat down at the table next to Tina and waited. Jacob came out of the bedroom with a yawn. 

"I smell pancakes," he said sleepily. "Did you make bacon?" 

Queenie nodded as Jacob took a seat. "Bacon, eggs, and pancakes." 

Once the food was finished and the table set. The room grew quiet except for the occasional compliment on Queenie's cooking. Everyone was at least a little nervous. No one had to ask if they were still bringing Jacob to The Council, the answer hung the air like wet clothes. Forks scraped against hardened clay, clearing the last bit of food off everyone's plates. Tina stood first. 

"I don't like it anymore then you do but we have to get going," she said, sadness almost creeping into her tone. 

Jacob came along without much persuasion. Tina exited the apartment first, followed by Jacob, then Newt, and Queenie taking the rear of the group. New York City was awake far before Newt, Jacob, or Tina. The traffic had slowed since the rush of workers hurrying to their unsatisfying jobs at 9 o’clock this morning. Newt thought about his studies back in England. He’d much rather be with his many rescued creatures than here in New York awaiting the erasing of a mortal’s memory. Unfortunately, The Council had his case and he couldn’t leave without it. New York looked like it was constantly in a hurry. People moved a mile a minute and the streets moved with them. Cars darted this way and that. It was akin to a zoo. London was never this fast-paced. Or maybe it was in an equal state of hurry and Newt never noticed. The city moved too fast until you entered somewhere quiet and the pause button was pressed. Even smells moved hastily through the air, too quick to savor. Tina was used to hurrying. You could tell by the way her narrow feet barely touched the ground as she walked. Like a seagull hovering over the sea. Her trench coat flowed on both sides of her like wings. Tina turned sharply into an alleyway. They had arrived. 

Tina’s wings appeared as her trench coat faded away. Her wingspan stretched barely an inch past her outstretched arms. They were colored with shades of blue in a gradient, black lines, and white semicircles. She had the wings of a bluejay. 

“You can’t go into Angel Affairs in your corporeal form,” she explained to Jacob after a moment. “I’ll pull you through. The gate only stays open long enough for one person but I think we can manage it.” 

“And if it closes before I’m all the way in?” asked Jacob fearfully. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried,” said Tina. She stretched her arms out the near the length of her wings once more. “Stand behind me with your arms out. As close as you can. Otherwise, the gate might notice you’re there.” 

Jacob did as he was told. He stood behind Tina, as close as he could without feeling too awkward and stretched his arms out to the length of Tina’s wings. 

“Here goes nothing,” he said. Tina headed for the wall, Jacob in tow. There was a flash of light and they were gone. 

“Do you think it worked?” Queenie asked. She had already left her corporeal form. White wings had replaced her jacket. Most angels believed it was a blessing to have white wings after the rebellion. It caused jealousy among other angels. Newt never cared for it much. 

“I hope so,” said Newt. Part of him wanted to stop this whole affair. The other was worried what would happen if it didn’t. Queenie stretched out her arms then followed her sister and Jacob into Angel Affairs. Newt was left in the alleyway alone. He closed his eyes and waited for his wings to appear. It was an odd sensation, like popping one’s knuckles. He opened his eyes. His wings flapped beside him. His feathers were black at the center with orange surrounding them. They reminded him of the turtle dove he’d found on a trip to Turkey. He couldn’t have chosen better wings if he could have picked them out himself. 

He stretched out his arms and walked through the gate into Angel Affairs. 

The hallway was crowded when Newt appeared on the other side. The receptionist at the front desk couldn’t handle all the guests arriving. Newt looked through the crowd for Jacob, Tina, and Queenie. They were nowhere to be found. As he walked through the crowd, his wings bumped into every possibly person. He returned to his corporeal form halfway through. 

Once he found himself on the other side of the sea of people, he took a deep breath. That was way too many people in one place. His coat was grabbed from behind. 

“What-” Newt didn’t have time to finish his sentence. A hand covered his mouth while signalling him to keep quiet with their other hand. He could just make out her short, dark hair in the dim lighting. Tina. Newt could hear the muffled chatter of voices behind the wall. Both he and Tina pressed their ears to the wall to listen. 

“What do you suggest we do then?” asked a man, perhaps a councillor, in a thick French accent. “We can’t set this thing lose! It’s unnatural.” 

“No one was suggesting setting the boy free, Councillor Fournier,” said a voice Newt recognized, Councillor Burke. 

“He’s an American. Let America handle it,” said a woman. 

“We are tired of letting America handle anything,” said the French man, Councillor Fournier. “That always ends in ruin.”

“Now look here, Fourn-yer,” a deep male voice interjected. “America is the best goddamn country-” 

“That’s quite enough, Councillor Stewart,” said Councillor Burke. “Now to the subject at hand, the boy. What do you suppose we do with him?” 

“Kill him!” some people suggested. 

“Throw him in jail,” suggested the rest. 

Newt couldn’t pick out his brother’s voice from the shouts. He wondered which sentiment he shared. 

"He thought he was a muggle yesterday," pointed out a Irish voice. "The kid couldn't have known he'd kill the poor bugger. I say we jail him. Death's down right barbaric." 

"He killed a man!" said Councillor Stewart. "A life for a life's fair, ain't it? Especially his. An angel mating with a demon, makes me sick." 

"I won't allow America it's barbary," interjected Councillor Fournier. "Killing the boy solves nothing." 

A few voices murmured in agreement. 

*It certainly will not bring his adoptive father back," said someone in a distinct accent Newt could not place. "Let the boy speak for himself. He will say what happened." 

There was a long pause. Newt nearly pushed himself away from his position against the wall. A small voice stopped him. 

"I, uh, I," the voice stuttered at first. The boy, who Newt initially thought was eleven or twelve, cleared his throat. He was older than Newt had pictured but not quite grown yet. "I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember, longer even. I might have been born at the orphanage and left before I cried for the first time. It wasn't so bad. The other kids weren't nice but they weren't beating me up. The lady who owned it kept a tight ship. She was stern, that's all. I remember my adoption day. I was around twelve and the other kids were celebrating. I was the last to know a couple who couldn't bear children were coming in that afternoon, hoping to adopt. I didn't have much hope. Couples adopted babies, not near-working age boys. I was in luck, the couple wanted to skip the diapers and stress. They found the other kids to be just as unlikable as I did I guess because the next thing I knew, the papers were signed and we were taking the trolley home. Celia, my new father's wife - my new mother, was remarkable. She was the kindest person I've ever met. She told me bedtime stories. Her husband always thought I was too old. She didn't care. She homeschooled me as best as she could. Her family was well off and she'd been sent to school for a little while. They never believed in sending her to college like her brothers. She loved to play with me. She never cared if her dresses were stained or if a little mud got on the house. Her husband wasn't around. Not really. He worked in a law office for long hours every day. We'd see him at dinner, where he kept to himself. I knew he never liked me as much as his wife. He wanted a young man, he said, not a baby. I think he's the reason Celia didn't adopt a baby. He wanted something to bring in more money, not a son. He wanted me to work in the mines Celia's uncle owned. Of course, she never agreed. I was happy. She died of tuberculosis six months after I came." His voice cracked. Newt could hear the tears about to flow in his tone. I was sent to work immediately after. Celia's husband became less present than ever. We never ate meals together. Food was left in the refrigerator, I made it. He came home late, after I was asleep. If I wasn't asleep, it got ugly. I learned to avoid him. Work was less pleasant. Mines are dark and dusty. It was so easy for someone as small I was to get hurt. A lot of kids my age did. I was lucky. I did enough work to be noticed then I hid. It was hard work and I was tired of being tired. The night my father died, the night I killed him he found out I was skipping work at the mines. I was costing him money. He was drunk so he yelled, then he hit. I was bloody on the ground when he hit the floor. I didn't see it happen. I didn't know I stopped his heart. I didn't mean it. I didn't know!" The boy's story ended and he sobbed. 

"Have we reached our decision?" asked Councillor Burke after a moment. 

"Despite a clear divide between this council," began Councillor Fournier. 

"We as a unified representation of angels across this earth, hereby sentence Credence Barebone, who is seen by this council as not only demon but angel, to quick and immediate death. He has displayed himself as a danger to mortals and angels alike. This hearing is adjourned," finished the female American councillor. 

The winged gavels struck the councillors' desk, closing the case.


	3. Chapter 3

A sob escaped the boy's, Credence's lips. Tina's shoulders visibly tensed. Jacob and Queenie appeared from the shadows. 

"They're just gonna kill him?" asked Jacob after a moment. 

"No," said Tina. Newt, Queenie, and Jacob shot her a quizzical look. Her eyes were aglow like fire on dark water. "We aren't going to let them hurt that boy." 

"Teenie, you know that means going rogue," said Queenie, carefully. "And losing our wings." Newt thought back to the talk he had with Jacob. Was going rogue all that bad if it meant saving a life? He looked at Tina, whose jaw was as fierce as her eyes. 

"Tina's right," said Newt. "The Council's only eager to kill him because he's half demon. They wouldn't treat angels like that." Newt still had an uneasy feeling in his gut. He didn't know what he'd do if harm came to his family, or worse, his creatures back at home. He should send a letter to his substitute zoologist, make sure everything's going alright. Newt pushed himself out of his wandering thoughts. He had more pressing matters at hand. What were they going to do about the boy? 

“What are we going to do about the boy?”asked Jacob, as if he could read Newt’s mind. “I don’t know anything about these council people but they aren’t going to let us waltz in and grab him.” 

“No, they won’t,” said Tina, mostly to herself. “We need a distraction. A mortal one would be perfect.” Jacob pointed to himself, mouth agape. Tina nodded wordlessly. “The only way to divert angels in a crisis is another crisis. All you have to do is make yourself obvious and lead them away. Even if one goes, it will be easier for the rest of us to handle.” Jacob swallowed then nodded. Newt, Tina, and Queenie watched as Jacob walked cautiously towards the pair of angels guarding the door to the court. He looked around with a wondrous look in his eye, while mumbling something about never seeing such a place before. The angel on the left, a mysterious darked skinned gentleman with a five o’clock shadow, watched Jacob carefully. Jacob kept acting the part of a confused mortal by rubbing the hair on his head and talking about how he believed angels were a myth. The angel on the right, a ginger-haired girl, stepped towards Jacob in a pacifying way, like a kindergarten teacher or a someone coaxing an animal to its certain doom. The dark skinned angel stayed close to the door. Newt and Queenie kept to the dip in the wall they were standing in, Tina inched forward towards the angel left at the door. 

Jacob went along with the red-haired angel until she placed a pale hand on his shoulder. Then he ran. He ran for his life, as fast was his legs could carry him down the hallway. The red-haired angel’s eyes narrowed then she zoomed down the hallway towards him. Newt crossed his fingers, took a deep breath, and turned his attention back to Tina, who was steadily creeping closer to the angel left at the door. He was just distracted enough to notice her breath on his shoulder. Or her raising her hands to his head. Or the soft press of her hands against the baldness of his scalp. He snapped out of his distraction only as he dropped without a hint of elegance to the polished tile floor. A sound that echoed a muffled shout to his partner escaped his lips as his eyes shut. Tina opened her eyes wider in surprise and exasperatedly laughed. She stood there for a moment too long before snapping herself out of it. She beckoned to Newt and Queenie, who followed her lead as she opened the large mahogany door separating them from turning their backs on everything that’s been a part of them. 

Walking through the door of the court felt like a weight being lifted from Newt’s shoulders. He felt somehow free. All of the councillors had since left the courtroom. The only thing left now was empty chairs and empty tables. 

“Where do you think we should look?” asked Queenie. “I don’t think I’ve been here before.”

“I have,” said Newt. “Yesterday. I don’t know where they perform death sentences.”

“I might have an idea,” said Tina. “I can’t be sure, though.” 

Tina led Newt and Queenie towards a doorless hallway on the left side of the courtroom. The hallway was empty and dark. And heavy, like a wet comforter. Newt shuddered as he walked down it. This had to be the right place. The hallway only got heavier and colder as they walked. It was like a descension into Hell. Only instead of adding heat and light, this place took it away slowly. Newt’s hands shivered. His eyes felt frozen and dry, a bitter cold dry. Slowly, the cold reached his bones. His very consciousness. His clothes felt useless, almost nonexistent. He could be walking into Hell naked and he’d be unaware of it. He looked forward at Tina and Queenie. Somewhere in their descent, his companions had frozen and withered away. They looked like skeletons. He stopped to catch his breath. The walls were beyond the word of freezing. They were cold enough to make a human soul devoid of light. Newt flinched away from them. He had to get out of here. If the boy had been taken here- wherever here was- he was a skeleton. He was dark and freezing and beyond saving. Newt’s throat was freezing, he couldn’t breathe. 

The hallway ended. The room in entered into was somehow warmer. And less dark. Newt pulled his coat over his shaking fingers. Queenie and Tina had returned. The skeletons had left him in the hallway. The room was empty. Nothing was in it. Not even a speck of dust. Tina crossed her arms over her body as she shivered. 

“If they didn’t take him here,” Tina began. Queenie was breathing into her hands and trembling. “Then where?” 

“There’s nowhere worse they could’ve taken him,” said Queenie, who was shivering and clutching her arms. “Nowhere.” 

“Definitely,” Tina agreed. “He’s here. Somewhere.” Tina looked around the damask square that was the room in which they stood. “Do you think he’s hidden?”

“What?” asked Newt. “Hidden? Where would they have hidden him?”

“Here, under our noses.” 

“Possibly,” Newt mumbled. “Wait.” 

Newt walked cautiously towards one wall, bringing his frozen fingers out from the sleeve of his coat. The tip of his index finger brushed against it. He recoiled from the bitter cold of it. He braced himself and place an open hand against the wall. He felt something. Something living. 

“He’s here,” Newt concluded. “I felt something.” 

“You felt something?” asked Tina. “Felt what?”

“Warmth,” said Newt. “Nothing can hide it.” Newt walked back towards the wall and placed both hands open faced on it. His hands sank into the wall slowly as if clutching something. He felt the material of a coat. “I hope this is the right one.” He pulled the coat carefully forward. A nose appeared out of the concrete wall. Then lips and eyes soon followed. Hands were the last to emerge from the wall. “Are you Credence?” The boy nodded, his dark hair bouncing ever so slightly as he did so. “Good.” Newt handed Credence over to Tina, who held his arm carefully as if holding a fragile vase. Queenie took up the rear as the group headed out of the room. Newt verged on the speed of sprinting as the lifeless cold of the hallway embraced him again. This time, everyone began as skeletons. A surprised shriek came from the one in the back. Newt recognized it as Queenie. 

“Go, go!” she shouted, frantically. “There’s someone following us.” 

Newt quickened his pace to a run. The cold hit him like daggers. They pierced his cheeks, his fingers, his eyes. The light at the end of the hallway began as a candle’s flame then increased to a lantern then the size of a door. Newt nearly launched himself out of the hallway. He could feel a laugh bubbling in his throat as the icicles covering every inch of his skin melted away. He was still trembling. 

“Stop! You’re breaking Angel law!” shouted a voice from the hallway. Newt, Queenie, and Tina stopped catching their breath and bounded towards the door. “I’ll have no choice but to relieve you of your wings!” The voice sounded closer. It chased them to the door and out of it. Newt shouted for Jacob once they reached the hallway. Jacob appeared from a dark part of the wall. Newt let Queenie, Jacob, and Tina race out in front of him. He sighed, considered his options then turned towards the individual chasing them. It was a rather burly gentleman with a thick brown beard. Newt panicked. He couldn’t get close enough to ease him to sleep. He looked around at what he could possibly launch his direction to cause enough damage to stop him but not nearly enough to kill him. Newt didn’t spot a single thing. His panic increased. This left him with one option. Please work, please work, Newt chanted to himself. Newt held his hands behind his back and spun his index fingers. Newt was never perfect at miracles let alone curses. To Newt’s relief, The angel in front of him began to walk into a circle. Newt continued to spin his index fingers behind his back. The angel began to become dizzy then his legs twisted themselves together like a puff pastry. He crashed unceremoniously into the tile floor. His lip bled profusely. Newt turned on his heels and ran. Shouts followed him to the door of the Council building. He created a wall of protection around himself to shield against the angels launching themselves at him. They bounced away like rubber balls. His eyes darted around the hall in search of his case. Where had they put it anyway? He spotted it out of the corner of his eye, behind the front desk. He swan dived for it then darted for the door. Newt made it through the door and outside to the streets of New York, where he found Tina, Queenie, Jacob, and Credence. 

“Fly!” shouted Tina, much to Newt’s disbelief. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d flown. Queenie’s elegant white wings appeared followed by a rush of blue feathers that became Tina’s wings. Queenie grabbed ahold of Jacob and flew into the air. Tina followed suit with Credence. Newt was left standing in utter befuddlement. He blinked and allowed his wings to emerge from his back. He almost felt bad for letting them go. He flew high, high into the sky after Tina and Queenie. The city from the sky was the most mesmerizing thing Newt had ever laid his eyes upon. He felt like the dove he nursed to health when it could fly again. He felt a cage fall away from him. He felt free. Unbroken. The air rushed through the feathers of his wings as he tumbled and turned through the labyrinth of buildings below him. He smiled wider than his lips should have allowed. He looked ecstatic and full of adrenaline. His eyes crinkled at the corners. He never wanted this moment taken away from him. He wanted to fly high into the sky until it hurt and someone had to save him from falling. He wanted to join the birds in their formations and study them up close. He wanted to- He was falling. 

He panicked and looked straight ahead. Tina and Queenie were sailing through the air gracefully while Newt began to plummet towards the unforgiving concrete below him. He turned to look at his wings. They were gone. The Council had managed to take them away. Newt shouted for Tina then Queenie, then for anyone, anyone to help him. The buildings were coming in fast and Newt had nothing to break his fall. He thought of the forcefield he created back at the Council. Maybe if he made one now, it would cause him to bounce to ease the impact. It wasn’t one of Newt’s grander ideas but it was far better than becoming a stain on the pavement. He checked again for Tina and Queenie. He couldn’t see them anymore. He held his hands out in front of him and concentrated. He could feel the forcefield forming around him. He could smell the hot dogs from the stands. He was close to connecting with the ground. He fought the urge to close his eyes. His nose came within mere centimeters of hitting the ground then he bounced back into the air. It was too high. He was nearly above the buildings again. He braced himself before falling back towards the ground, this time near a fountain. He placed his hands out in front of him and fell through the air. At this point couldn’t care if the mortals could see him. Hell, he didn’t care if Councillor Burke himself could see him. He wasn’t going to die to keep a secret he didn’t care enough to keep. The mist rising from the fountain brushed against his coat. He stopped just before his head dunked into the water. Not that it mattered, the beads of sweat from his scalp had soaked his hair. Once again, Newt bounced into the air. This time something caught him by the collar of his coat. He looked up at his savior. Tina was staring at him as if he’d done something incredibly stupid. She didn’t say anything. 

“I’d quite like to be on the ground now,” Newt said after a minute. Tina kept flying, holding both Credence and Newt to the best of her ability. Newt hung from his coat collar, silently hoping he wouldn’t slip out and tumble to the ground. They caught up with Queenie, who looked sympathetically at her sister. Eventually Newt did get his wish, they reached the Goldstein apartment. Tina took them to the ground and let go of Newt’s collar. His feet landed on the ground roughly, nearly catching him off balance. Tina signalled for Newt and Credence to kept quiet as they went in. The landlady didn’t say anything this time. 

“Grab what you can,” said Tina once they were in the apartment. “We’re leaving.” 

 

“Have you considered making it disappear there and appear here, Mr. Scamander?”  
“Who are you?” asked Credence shakily. He hadn’t said anything since he was taken from courtroom back at the Council. “Why did you save me?” 

“We really don’t have time for that,” said Tina. She turned from the bag she was packing to face him. “Do you have anything we need to get from your father before we go?”

“Yes,” he said, carefully. “But won’t they be looking for me there?” 

“They being the Council? Maybe, that’s why you won’t go.”

“Where are we going?” asked Queenie. “Our parents died when we were kids, we don’t have anywhere to go.” 

“I know somewhere,” said Tina. “A place for rogue angels. It’s not very clean but it’s safer than staying here and getting caught.”

“When did you find it?” Queenie. “And how?”

“There are many things you learn as a police officer.”

Credence kept to the corner of the room, unsure where to be or what to do. Honestly, Newt didn’t know where to be or what to do with himself either. Tina and Queenie were shoving copious amounts of objects into bags that couldn’t possibly fit so much into them. Newt imagined each item was important in some capacity. He didn’t think of either of them as taking anything with them that wasn’t absolutely necessary. With the sounds of at least two zippers, everything was packed. Somehow, even with everything put into those bags, the room wasn’t close to bare. It truly was a lovely apartment, though. Tina and Queenie must hate to leave it. Tina turned out the lights with the wave of a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos, a comment, or both!! 
> 
> thanks.


End file.
